


Arthur Morgans 25 Days Of Christmas.

by Bone_Zone



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Christmas Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Puppies, Romance, yours and arthurs child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Arthur Morgan going through the month of December.





	1. 25 day's of Christmas List.

25 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS

~~December 1: Star~~

~~December 2: Hot Chocolate~~

~~December 3: Snow~~

~~December 4: Candy Canes~~

~~December 5: Christmas Tree~~

~~December 6: Angel~~

~~December 7: Pyjamas~~

~~December 8: Tinsel~~

~~December 9: Ice Skating~~

~~December 10: Frost~~

~~December 11: Eggnog~~  
~~[peculiar-monstar](http://peculiar-monstar.tumblr.com/) said:Hey if it's not taken, how about Dec. 11 Eggnog? Arthur x reader. Where the whole gangs at a party, reader gets a bit tipsy on the spiked eggnog, and ends up alone with Arthur, admits they've been harboring feelings for him, but haven't said anything fearing he wouldn't feel the same.~~

~~December 12: Cider~~

~~December 13: Peppermint~~

~~December 14: Gingerbread~~

~~-Reserved for: Erin || Gingerbread to be focus on Arthur x daughter x Reader ||~~

~~December 15: Presents~~

~~December 16: Fireplace~~

~~December 17: Stocking~~

~~December 18: Cookies~~

~~December 19: Santa~~

~~\- Claimed by User the-rhinestone-cowboy {{ on tumblr- Brithday gift}~~  
~~Request info: Arthur and the reader get caught in the snow on the way to a Christmas celebration with the gang?~~

~~December 20: Sled~~

~~December 21: Snow Man~~

~~-Reserved for: Erin || 'Snow Man' focuses on Arthur x son x Reader {with an appearance by a young Jack Marston}~~

~~December 22: Jingle Bells~~

~~December 23: Carols~~

~~December 24: Icicle~~

~~December 25: Christmas Movies~~

~~\Reader goes through labor when you two are watching Christmas movies.~~


	2. December 1: Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Morgan hates the cold, but seeing your smile really lights up the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Arthur Morgan || Pregnant!You/reader
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x You
> 
> Fandom: Red Dead Redemption.
> 
> Drabble or One-shot: Drabble

Arthur did not think this was a good idea, it was cold outside, probably slippery and you were pregnant to top it off. He really did not want anything to happen to you or his unborn child.

Licking his lips the man looked around the snowy covered lawn. He was starting to regret leaving California to visit the Marston family. Rubbing your arms gently he placed his large coat over your shoulders to keep you warm. 

Rolling your eyes you craned your neck waving goodbye to John, Abigail and little Jack.

“Have a good Christmas!” You yelled over your shoulder as Arthur helped you into the carriage. 

Arthur let out his own grunt as he then waved goodbye to the others as he grasped the reins for the horses. Blowing out a puff of cold air he nudged the horses off just wanting to get back to the hotel fast, not wanting you to freeze. 

Glancing around him, he spotted all the dead trees, the snow getting kicked up by the horses.

Ignoring your husbands sour mood you placed your hand on your stomach rubbing it gently. Looking up at the sky a smile pulled at your face, seeing the night sky….it was so beautiful. It was nothing like the sky back at home, you could see things more clearly.

“Arthur! wait !”

Pulling back on the reins to stop the horses he turned around to face you, his eyes searching to see if anything was wrong.

“What is it! is it the baby?”

Snorting you rubbed your stomach then gave him a sheepish smile. “Oh what? No um, I just wanted to look at the stars…please Arthur” Pouting at him you tried to give him your best look.

“No..absolutely not! do not give me that look y/n…it is freezing out and” Closing his eyes he ran his gloved fingers down his face. “Christ.”

“Ten minutes! thats it!”

Beaming at him you pulled out a small canister. “Perfect! Abigail made us some hot chocolate…and you can keep me warm.”

Grumbling he moved to the back grabbing a large blanket. Wrapping it around your body the man then poured you some of the hot chocolate, handing it to you he pressed his lips to the side of your head then settled for draping his arm around you pulling you close to his chest to keep you warm.

Smiling up at Arthur you took a sip of the hot chocolate letting out a sigh as you then turned you attention back to the stars. 

“They’re so beautiful!”

Letting out a chuckle Arthur just let out settle into his side, glancing up at the night sky he knew you were right but seeing you so happy right now is what really made this cold night more special.

“I love you y/n.”

Blinking you tore your gaze away from the stars then gave him a smile kissing his cheek. “I love you too Arthur….though I suppose we should be going right.”

Swallowing thickly Arthur gave you a smile rubbing your shoulders gently. “I suppose we can stay a little while longer.

Seeing how your eyes lit up like those sparkling stars was a good enough reason to stay a little while longer.


	3. December 2: Hot Chocolate || Modern!Arthur Morgan ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Morgan isnt a fan of sweets, but for you he’ll try anything.

Arthur was not a big fan of sweets, he’d take a good whiskey or beer paired with a good steak over a piece of chocolate any day.

But you were the exact opposite of him. You loved sweets, ice cream, candy and chocolate. It seemed like you gotten worse since his daughter was born and he started to notice his little girl were picking up your habits.

Though he was not looking forward for Christmas. Being married to you and having a child for this holiday was going to be very different than being with the gang.

When ever he stepped foot into the lent house the smell of fresh baked cookies would assault his senses.

You really went into overhaul this year. Arthur though it was cute seeing you get into the Christmas spirit but he wasn’t sure how many sweets his teeth could handle and he was positive that he gained a few pounds due to your excessive baking but he couldn’t say no to you.

Stepping into the penthouse Arthur then slipped off his tie though smelling the scent of chocolate the man chuckled.

“What is it this time.!” Waking up to his little girl siting in her high chair he pressed a kiss to forehead causing her to squeal out with laughter.

“Hot chocolate! I figured you could use some warming up.” Smiling at him Arthur just chuckled wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Well I am lucky man.”

Giving him a sly smile you placed your hand on his chest. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me .

"Cant it be both.? ” he glanced over your shoulder , he hated to admit it it that hot chocolate did look tempting .

Giving Arthur a kiss you then smiled as you scooped out a glass for yourself though shifting your feet you gave Arthur a nervous look.

“"You don’t have to Arthur, I know you don’t like sweets.”

Shaking his head Arthur grabbed a glass of the hot chocolate for himself then dropped some marshmallows in both glasses.

“It looks amazing darlin…now I think we should go watch some cheesy Christmas movie"smiling you nodded your head as he grabbed you glass of the drink as you picked your little girl up.

"Sounds like a perfect night Arthur”

You three then made your way into the living settling down on the couch, head resting on Arthur’s shoulder as his little girl settled on his lap.

Sipping the hot chocolate the man let out a sigh, this was perfect and if this hot chocolate was going to be this good then he could suck it up for this month.

‘Tis the season.


	4. Day 3: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur doesn’t have many fond memories of snow as a little but boy he did have a few that he cherished though watching his little boy play with you, it was bringing back those found memories he thought he forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Big thanks to Xavier on the cute idea ||  
> User:Xavier  
> Dibs on December 3rd ficlet ‘Snow’  
> How about Arthur remembering the first time he saw snow as a child as he watches Isaac play for the first time in the snow.

From what he could remember Arthur was never a big fan of snow, it was cold, wet and if you stayed out in it long enough then you’d get hypothermia and die...that was something that he did not want to do.

Though hearing your laughter, followed by a little boy he had to see watch the commotion was.

Glancing at the two large dogs sleeping by the fire the man couldn’t help but chuckle, his son really did wear them out. “Aren’t you two lucky.”

Slipping on his heavy coat the man then stepped out side, chuckling he shook his head watching as you lifted the little boy in the air. He was squealing with happiness. Eye’s lighting up as he kicked at the snow when ever you set him down.

“What are you doing.?”

“Isaac wanted to see the snow? I couldn’t say know to his little face....besides it’s his first time. He was to young to really take it all in those years before”

“Darlin he’s three, he can’t really do anything besides that face.” Boots crunching in the snow Arthur placed a kiss to your head then took the little boy from your arms as he started to toss him in the air as Isaac let out another laugh.

“Seein him this happy...watchin you two brought back a lot of good memories?”

Turning to him you then gave him a small smile titling your head to the side. “Oh? do tell”

Shaking his head a smile pulled at his lips as he placed Isaac down as the little boy started to play in the snow at Arthurs feet.

“Me and my mother...I remember her takin me out for the first time. I was screamin my brains out. I was never a big fan of the cold, though as I was screamin as just fell backwards then...god she just started to make a snow angle. Well it must have done somethin cause soon I was following her movements...then we started to make some snowmen...god she looked so happy.”

Lost in a memory he didn’t even feel a tear slide down his cheek, giving him a smile your brushed the tear away then grasped his hand kissing it. “Must be a good memory, your mother sounds like a wonderful woman.”

Nodding his head Arthur picked up his son rubbing his back to warm him up. “She was but now we can make new memories...ones that Isaac will hold close to him.

Still keeping the smile on your face you grasped his hand as the three of you walked into your little home.

“I like the sound of that Arthur.”


	5. December 4: Candy Canes

Arthur Morgan was never a big fan of sweets, he liked his meat and he liked his coffee. That was pretty much it though of course that was a big fat lie since he really did love candy canes. He supposed it was due to his mother since she was one who gave them to him it was one of his few good memories of her and the good days.

You only found out because you were cleaning out the room you two shared.He had a large bag of them stuffed somewhere in the room. Honestly you thought it was cute though knowing how Arthur was you kept it to yourself…until you found out you were pregnant and of course you were halfway through were pregnancy when you started to crave for those damn candy canes, you blamed him though much due to the fact when ever you kissed you could taste the sweetness of the damn thing.

You didn’t want to tell the man though while relaxing in front of the fire the craving hit you like a ton of bricks.

Glaring out the window seeing the snow, your gaze turned to see the decorations followed by Hosea and Arthur talking about something, though it seemed Arthur was arguing while he struggled to keep the Christmas tree up.

Shaking your head you pushed up from the chair placing your hand on your stomach as you made your way over to the pair.

Clearing out your throat you glared at the man though Arthur sighed stepping away from the tree though Hosea glanced at you letting out a chuckle. 

“You better tend to Brooke. I don’t wanna see her gettin mad.”

Arthur licked his lips though forcing a smile he walked over to you as he placed his hand on your stomach.

“Darlin, you should be sleepin alright?”

Gritting your teeth you shook your head. “I don’t want to sleep, I a candy cane.”

Blinking a few times Arthur swallowed thickly then rubbed his neck. “What?”

“I know you have them Arthur, please….I really want one.” shifting his feet he sighed then winced as he glanced at Hosea who was holding back his laughter.

“Fine”

Grumbling walked into the room in the back though coming out he held a pepper mint stick in his hand. Handing it to you, you quickly stuck the things in your mouth then sighed.

Smiling you removed the candy then gave him a small kiss. “Thank you!” Giving Hosea’s cheek a kiss you walked off to the room with your sweet.

Arthur blinked then turned to Hosea who started to let out a small laugh. “What?”

“Nothin, it’s nothing…now lets fix that tree.”

Arthur dropped his shoulders, looks like his secret would stay safe for now.


	6. December 5: Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry for not posting this last night, was really sick so i just passed out! but enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Arthur Au

Pulling into the lot,Arthur would rather just grab a tree out in the wilderness. Why should he have to pay for that crap when he can go and get one for free. Though after a long talk from you…well

Turning the car off, he chuckled as Isaac bounced in his seat.Glancing at you Arthur shook his head as he slipped his hat on his head though he patted your hand.

“That boy eats to much sugar.” he teased.

Though letting out your own small laugh you stepped out of the car then grabbed your son.

“You can blame….everyone on that.”

Grumbling under his breath he wrapped his arm around your waist giving it a squeeze. 

“Daddy! this place his huge!” Isaac's eyes went wide as he then rushed over to his father grabbing at his leg.

“I know I know…no how about we go and pick out a tree.”

“Yea!!!”

Arthur sighed shaking his head as he quickly grabbed his son’s hand. “You stay close to me and your mother.”

Pouting Isaac clutched his fathers hand, the young boy tried his best to pull him along. Arthur hummed letting his arm wrap around your waist as you three walked around looking for the perfect tree.

“How about this one?” You pointed to a large tree though Arthur rolled his eyes then shook his head. 

“That one is two tall.”

Sighing you glanced at the tree you just hoped finding the perfect one wouldn’t take forever. 

It was taking forever, you were sure that you’ve been at this place for hours and your son was slowing down. 

“Arthur maybe we should go home, it’s getting could and Isaac is getting tired.”

Frowning Arthur sighed rubbing the back of his neck though he then glanced down at his son. “Maybe you’re right” he muttered.

Isaac let out a small yawn rubbing his eyes though the little boy gasped, slipping from his fathers hand he quickly rushed off.

Sputtering Arthur quickly chased after the boy, following him the man panted as he placed his hands on his knees. 

“Never do that again”

Pouting Isaac just pointed to a tree, looking up at his father then to you he just gave you both a smile. 

“I founded the perfect tree.”

Arthur glanced at it then sighed as he smiled, kneeling down he then ruffled his sons head. 

“Good job Isaac, you always find the perfect one…just like your mama.”

Shaking your head watching the two, Arthur really was a great father. He seemed much happier than his gang days and you certainly had your son to thank for that.

Biting your lip you then picked up your little as Arthur cut the tree down, now the only thing you had to do was to bring it home and decorate the thing…you were now looking forward to those Christmas tree lights.


	7. December 6: Angle

Yawning into his hand Arthur rubbed the back of his neck sitting into the sofa though he let out a grunt as his son landed on his stomach.

“Oh shouldn’t you be tired boy!.”

Isaac let out a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, giggling the little boy shook his head as he then turned his attention back to the tree as its lights flashed and sparkled.

Arthur sighed as he pushed up off the couch, holding the boy in his arms he started to carry Isaac to his room before he started to protest.

“It is way past your bed time Isaac.”

“Noo daddy no! mommy is getting the angle! She said I can put the angle up!! please daddy.”

Closing his eyes the man held back a groan though biting his tongue he then nodded his head and thankfully you returned carrying a small box, he could see some lights hanging out and more importantly the angle.

“Thank god” he muttered though walking over to you, he then placed a kiss to your cheek as the little boy grasped the angle from the box. 

“Ready?” 

“Ready!” Isaac looked back at his father giving him a smile, his little hands clutching the angle. Letting his father lift him up he giggled as he placed the angle on the top of the Christmas tree, as you took pictures of the two.

Shaking your head this was honestly the cutest thing you’ve seen, Isaac seemed so happy with placing the angle on the tree and you knew Arthur was having fun despite how tired he maybe. 

“Ohhh mommy she’s so pretty.”

Laughing you shook your head looking up at the angle, it was a rather nice tree topper.Sighing you then made your way over to the pair kissing his cheek then ruffling the boys hair you chuckled. “Alright now that the angle is on the tree it is bed time for you Isaac.!”

“But mommy!”

“No buts! we can finish decorating it tomorrow okay!”

Arthur adjusted Isaac in his arms, the little boy already falling asleep in his arms. “Okay.”

Holding back his own yawn Arthur smiled as he gave you a soft kiss. “I’ll put him to bed alright darlin.”

“You sure Arthur?” The man looked like he was going to pass out himself. 

“Positive” Though before walking off he gave you a wink. “And Brooke…I gotta say you’re much more beautiful than that angle on that tree.”Walking passed you Arthur stepped into his son’s room.

With one last look at the tree, you smiled then turned out the light. If he thought you looked beautiful now, just wait till he saw you in the Christmas get up.


	8. December 7: Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Morgan does not like the new pajamas you picked out for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Modern! Arthur Morgan {{ I figured this one fits the most }}

Arthur Morgan refused to step out of the bathroom, he couldn’t even believed he even agreed to this.Growling the man felt like an idiot wearing this, he’d much rather being wearing a pair of his jeans and his flannel shirt over this. Hell the man would take his boxers over this crap.

Growling he crossed his arms over his chest much like a child would, he was not a happy camper.

“I ain’t coming out.” Arthur growled sitting down on the toilet though he heard your laughter on the other side of the door.

“Come on Arthur! You are acting like a child, your son act’s more mature and he isn’t even born yet..”

“Hmp.”

“Please Arthur! for me~ I bet you look really sexxy...might even turn me on enough to rip those pj’s off.”

Hearing your teasing voice the man held back a groan before he slowly opened the door only to hear your laughs get stifled.

The man’s form was hunched over as he held a scowl on his face, he looked like he wanted to be in another place.

Biting her your lip you snorted hiding your laughter as your hand rubbed your bump.

“Hmm very very sexy...I’m digging the cats...super manly.”

Biting your lip you waved him off as you started to laugh, your arms wrapping around your stomach.

“Oh I’m gonna pee! I can’t.”

“It ain’t funny y/n I look like an ass!”

Biting your lip you cleared out your throat tugging at the mans onesie’s you then pulled him down for a kiss.

“Oh hush Arthur! it’s just us” Giving him a teasing grin you pulled out your phone. “Though how about a few pictures”

“That is one thing that will not happen Y/n.” Grunting he then lifted you arm, his hands brushing your belly for a moment. 

“W-wait where are we going!”

“You said you’ll rip this off of me, I’m letting you hold that promise.”

Sighing you smiled relaxing on the mans shoulders. “Hmp fine, but you owe me one picture.”

“Anything for you darlin...anything for you.”


	9. December 8: Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur may love dogs but the man was not sure how to handle the sight from when he stepped into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request From tumblr.  
> Request: Okay, tinsel idea: what if you find someone giving away puppies and you couldn't pass one up, so you bring it home with the intentions of hiding it in house until you explain to Arthur how you now have a puppy. But when he walks in the door, the Christmas tree is knocked over, the house a disaster, and your playing tug of war over a stocking with a puppy covered in some tinsel? 
> 
> Character: Arthur Morgan
> 
> Pairing: Modern!Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> A/n: Still sick so it’s not my best writing, also thank you so much for the idea.

Humming you pulled the jacket tightly over your body to keep warm, it was the first Christmas you’d be spending it Arthur soon and you couldn’t wait. Walking back to the cabin with a smile on your face you stopped hearing a bunch of whimpering sounds. Turning the corner you shivered seeing a woman standing with a box of puppies.Biting your lip you quickly walked over to the woman giving her a smile.

“Hello miss are those dog’s for sale.?”

The woman blinked a few times then gave you a soft smile nodding her head.

“Actually miss...they’re free...well this last one is. He’s the runt and well it seems know one wants him.”

You eyes went wide, you couldn’t just leave this poor thing on it’s own. “I’ll take him...or her!”

The woman let out a gentle laugh as she picked up the puppy from the box, you noticed that it was a border collie and it was rather small for one but you were positive that Arthur would love him.

Thanking the woman you tucked the little thing in your coat, holding it close you stepped into the elevator as you felt the puppy’s tail hit your chest. 

“Oh Arthur is going to love you.” 

Unlocking your apartment door you smiled placing the puppy down, the little thing took off into a run as it started to explore.

Sighing you scratched your cheek walking into the kitchen intending on getting a drink for yourself.

That was when you heard the crashing of the tree.

“Arthur will not like that.”

When Arthur stepped back into the apartment the man was not expecting to see such a comical sight.

The man nearly dropped the bag of food in his arms though sighing he side stepped all the mess as he placed said food on the counter top.

Groaning the man ran his hands down his face then he shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest.

He glanced over at the fallen tree, he was happy that you both went for a fake one and that non of the bulbs seemed broken.

Biting his lip he watched as your were in a struggle with the puppy, its teeth digging into a Christmas sock as you were tugging it back. Though Arthur had to hold back his laughter.

You were barefoot, your dress was starting rise up and their was tinsel all over your body. Their had to be a place where it wasn’t, all over your dress, in your hair Arthur couldn’t help but snicker at the sight.

Sitting up you gave the man a pout then huffed as the puppy dropped the sock then started to run around you barking. Smiling you shook your head picking up the puppy as Arthur lifted the tree back in its position.

Walking over to the man you gave him a sheepish smile holding him out. “Merry Christmas Arthur.”

Giving you a smile Arthur shook his head as he pulled a piece of tinsel from your hair.

“Merry Christmas Y/n.” Smiling softly Arthur then gave you a gentle kiss, pulling back he then gave you a grin.

“I gotta say you look sexy as hell covered in that tinsel, I think that should be the only thing you should be wearing.

“Arthur!”


	10. December 9: Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur doesn’t know how to ice skate, you do your best to fix that.

Seeing Arthur fall flat on his ass was honestly one of the greatest thing’s you’ve seen, the man seemed hell bent on moving a few feet only to fall back down. You were a little shocked that the man didn’t seem to know how to skate since he was pretty much perfect at every.

Biting your lip to stop the laughter you skated over to the the man clasping your arms behind your back. Giving him a sly smile you just held out hand for him, nearly pulling you down Arthur’s legs wobbled as his warms quickly wrapped around your waist as he pressed his face into your neck.

Letting out a small growl the man have your neck a nip breathing in the cold air. Hands moving to your hips he did his best to keep his body still as he heard your laughter against his ear.

“It’s cute, seeing you like this...now it’s not to hard Arthur. How about you sit down and just watch my movements alright.

Sighing Arthur looked at you, legs still wobbling he managed to get himself to a rock as he sat down.

Giving him a smile you did a little spin as you moved around the ice, Arthur thought you looked like an angel for how you were gliding across the ice.Doing a little spin he watched you in amazement though he wished he was out on the ice with you.

Skating over to him you then gave him a smile holding your hand out for him to take.

“All you need is a little balance.”

Taking your hand he then gave you a nod, giving you a nervous smile you slowly pulled the man out on the ice. Still holding onto him, your arm then wrapped around his waist pressing your lips to his cheek.

“I’ll have you mastering skating in no time handsome.”

“With you as my teacher how can I fail?”


	11. December 10: Frost

It was a rather cold winter this year and Arthur was hating it, everyone was huddled in the same damn room and hearing Micah complain was just pissing him off even more.

Gritting his teeth he walked over to the fire tossing another log onto it. It may have been a small cabin but at least the others were in another room well everyone but you and Hosea. You two were talking about something, shifting his feet he then turned his head away as he then kept his gaze on the fire.

Hosea gave you a smile then squeezed your shoulder gently. “Just give him some time, he’ll come around.” he winked though stopping by Arthur he let his shoulder brush his.

“You should talk to her, perfect time to keep the young woman cold.”

Arthur could feel his cheeks burn though scowling he crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talkin about.” muttering under his breath as Hosea let out a laugh walking away.

“Goodnight Arthur.”

Shifting his feet he looked over at your form huddled by the window and he could have sworn he noticed you shiver.

Closing his eyes the man swore under his breath as he shrugged off his large winter coat. Walking over to you he then placed it on your shoulders then dragged a chair sitting down.

“So you won’t freeze.”

Slipping his coat on you gave him a gentle smile, it was warm and the coat smelled like him.Sighing you tugged your chair closer to him as you let your head rest against the mans shoulder. You felt his body tense for a moment before he relaxed as you stared out the window.

“Am I melting your frosty heart Arthur.” Teasing the man he just let out a chuckle as his arm slowly wrapped his arm around your waist bringing you closer. 

“I think you are Brooke…I think you are”


	12. December 11: Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 11: Eggnog  
> peculiar-monstar said:Hey if it’s not taken, how about Dec. 11 Eggnog? Arthur x reader. Where the whole gangs at a party, reader gets a bit tipsy on the spiked eggnog, and ends up alone with Arthur, admits they’ve been harboring feelings for him, but haven’t said anything fearing he wouldn’t feel the same. 
> 
> Character: Arthur Morgan || The whole gang ||
> 
> Pairing: Modern!Arthur Morgan x Reader

Arthur glanced around the party that was going on, everyone was in good spirits and hell he was feeling rather pleased with himself knowing that Micah was in jail.Arthur couldn’t have been anymore happier though he wished he could change into his flannel shirt and jeans instead of wearing this white dress shirt and crisp black pants.

Sighing he glanced around the pent house, still was unsure how Dutch managed to grab a place like this but he wasn’t going to complain.

Walking to the kitchen he noticed you leaning against the counter top, you looked beautiful.He rather liked the red dress you were wear and the white fluff that wrapped along the bottom of the dress made him wonder how soft it was.Though you didn’t notice him enter, but another woman did Mary-Beth seemed to have a large smile on her face as she handed you a drink. Whispering something in your ear she then went to leave the kitchen.

“Have fun Arthur~”

What did that mean?

Shaking his head Arthur cleared out his throat as he walked over to you, giving you a smile he noticed how striking you look when he was now standing in front of you.

Blinking the haze from your eyes you gave Arthur a lazy smile, placing your glass of Eggnog on the counter top.

“Hmm helllloo cowboy?”

“Cowboy?!”

“Yea…I mean you’d be a great cowboy….you have that sexy cowboy voice.”

Now that was surprising though Arthur rubbed the back of his neck though glancing at the glass on the counter top he sniffed it then sigh, he should have know Mary would spike your drink.

Before he could grab the grass he watched you take a sip, nearly finishing it off you licked your lips giving the man a small smile.

“Arthur….I gotta tell you something.” Running your fingers through your hair you did feel more confidant.

Placing his hands on your shoulders he was worried for you though waning to help you he nodded his head to encourage you. 

“What is it Brooke.”

“I like you Arthur.i mean…I have feelings for you and I I was to scared I mean you’re amazing Arthur and I don’t know how a guy like you could ever like me so I.”

Stopping yourself you could feel Arthur’s gaze bore into you though suddenly the man let out a chuckle.

Shaking his head he then wrapped his arms around your waist as he kissed your head gently. 

“Well I have good new for you Brooke….I like you too.”


	13. December 12: Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse of December 11, Where Arthur drinks some spiked Cider and confesses his love to the reader since he’s unsure how she’d feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: December 12: Cider
> 
> Character:Modern!Arthur Morgan
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader || Hinted Hosea x oc/other reader ||
> 
> Fandom: Red Dead Redemption 2
> 
> Drabble or One-shot:Drabble.

_When Arthur first heard that Dutch was having this big Christmas party the man didn’t know what to think. He guessed it would be fine, everyone together for a nice party, everyone can relax for a time being. That was until he realized that you would be at the party...of course you would. You were the doctor for the group patching everyone up when they got injured._

_Holding back a groan Arthur slipped into the kitchen as he noticed Pearson stir something in the crock pot._

_Grunting he lent against the counter top glancing at his phone. “What are you makin?”_

_Pearson glanced over his shoulder chuckling lightly. “Alcoholic Cider, it was my grandmothers recipe.”_

_That was the thing that Arthur needed, walking over to the man he then cleared out his throat._

_“Oh yes, matter of fact it is.”  
_

_Giving him a smile, Pearson scooped some filling he glass up. Handing it to Arthur he gave him a wink. “Tell me what you think.”_

_Taking a sip Arthur could quickly feel the alcohol hit him and it was just the thing he needed._

_Nodding at him, Arthur then stepped kitchen though he would be hitting he cider all night._

* * *

_It was an hour later when you arrived,you were needed in the office and it was something that you could not miss._

_Licking your lips you shrugged your coat off smile stepping into the room. Looking around you noticed Hosea talking to a pretty young woman, in fact it was one of the nurses at the hospital you worked at. Chuckling you shook your head, wishing the two the best. Though just by how your ‘boss’ was touching her arm you were positive it would be a goodnight for them._

_Shaking your head you walked over to Tilly, clearing out your throat you took a sip of the drink she handed you._

_“Where’s Arthur.?”  
_

_Tilly sighed shaking her head as she gave you a smile. “Poor thing, he was drinking this spiked Cider that Pearson made all night. He looked like a kicked puppy, had this sad look in his eyes...I tucked him in the spare room.”_

_Biting your lip you thanked her as you made your way to the room, once you stepped in you closed the door._

_Spotting Arthur on the bed, you saw he wasn’t wearing his boots and his white shirt was pushed up his chest._ _Grabbing a blanket you placed it over his body so he wouldn’t freeze. Intending on going back to the party you stopped once you heard him mutter out your name._

_Stopping in your tracks your turned to him frowning for a moment, walking over you sat next to him on the bed seeing he was still sleeping._

_“I love you y/n.” Tensing your throat suddenly felt dry, did he just confess his feelings for you.  
_

_“H..mm.. I..I know you could..never” trailing off you blinked away a few tears away, shaking you head you pressed your lips to his forehead giving him a smile kiss, grasping his hand gently you watched him sleep.  
_

_“I love you too Arthur, though I’ll just tell you tomorrow too...might be a good cure for your hang over.” letting out a soft laugh you felt your eyes start to get heavy. “I love you too” you muttered resting your head on his chest._


	14. December 13: Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur shouldn’t be turned on by you sucking on a peppermint stick, but he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Pregnant!Reader
> 
> Warnings || Rating: light smut / implied smut.

Arthur stepped into the home you both shared,he was rather happy to be out of the cold and snow though that didn’t seem to stop you. He knew how much you loved this season so he wasn’t going to stop you.

Running his finger down his face, after a long work day with your father he wanted nothing more than to relax with you. Slipping off his hat, followed by his boots he made his way into the sitting area though he then stopped right in his tracks watching you. Arthur tensed watching you,of course you doing something so mundane was turning the man on.

Taking a deep breath he forced a smile glancing at the Christmas tree, anything to distract him the man sat down next to you in his own chair clearing out his throat he placed his hand on top of yours. Squeezing your hand gently he took a deep breath in to calm his hormones. 

“So uh, what are you doin Darlin?”

Pulling the peppermint stick from your lips you gave the man a coy smile shrugging your shoulders.

“Nothing, My mamma just told me how peppermint helped her when she was pregnant with me so I thought the peppermint stick would help me.” you state placing the stick back in your mouth, letting your tongue twirl around the stick.

Ignoring Arthur clutching the seat you turned your head giving him a innocent smile you tapped the peppermint stick against your lips. “Something wrong love?”

Letting out a small growl Arthur pushed up from his chair, you seemed to have grown more bolder with the teasing since you gotten pregnant and he wasn’t having any of it.

“You know what you’re doin” Shifting his body to adjust his pants he could feel his pants getting a little to tight for comfort.

Laughing softly you got up from from your own chair, your baby bump barley showing.

Humming you placed your hand against his chest, letting them rank down his vest to where his belt buckle you pressed your body into him.

“I suppose I’ve been a naughty girl Mr.Morgan...you won’t tell Santa will you.”

Chuckling he took the peppermint stick away from your own fingers as he placed it in his mouth. His hands sliding down your hips clucking the fabric of your dress, squeezing your ass the then tossed the sweet candy aside as he pulled you in for a deep kiss, his tongue gliding over yours as he lifted you up carrying you off to the bedroom.Letting out a soft moan you rolled your hips into his feeling his harden arousal as you felt your body hit the bed.

“Oh I promise I won’t tell darlin.”


	15. December 14: Gingerbread

Walking up to a sweet smell was nice though it made you wondered what it was, sitting up you stifled a yawn. Sighing you slipped out of the bed fixing your hair, glancing around the room you then grasped your robe putting it on as you made your way to the kitchen.

Glancing at the counter top you smiled softly seeing Arthur hunched over the counter top as he helped his little girl need out some dough.

Arthur glanced up spotting you, giving you a grin he then pressed a kiss to his daughters head. 

“That’s it sweetie..here now all you gotta do is to cut the little shapes out of the dough.”

The little girl looked up at her father giving him a smile, her face covered in flour as she let out a small giggle.

“Like that daddy.”

“Just like that princess.” Holding back a cough Arthur ruffled her hair then placed the gingerbread men in the oven. Helping Mary down he gave you a small wink then hurried her along.

“I’ll tell you when the cookie’s are done sweetie, now about you go check on the pups.”

Giving her father a large smile she nodded her head rushing off though watching her go you just let out a soft laugh walking over to the man. Brushing the flour off his cheek you then gave him a soft kiss.

“Who knew the man Arthur Morgan, who was famous for robbing banks would be such a good daddy.” You teased though Arthur just chuckled squeezing your hips.

Glancing at the oven he cleared out his throat then stepped back as he removed the cookies from the oven.Calling his little girl he heard her footsteps followed by the two dogs chasing her.

Shaking his head he smiled picking up his little girl, she may have looked just like you but boy did she have his spirit.

Watching the two decorate made you smile, kissing Arthur's head then your daughters cheek you stepped back. 

“Have fun you too.”Smiling you walked off as the two continued to decorate the cookies. Arthur hovering over his little girl, helping her hand’s line the cookies, making little face’s on them.

Grinning Arthur stepped back, his clothes may have been covered in flour and his face covered in icing though he was having a good time with his little girl and he wouldn't change it for anything.


	16. December 15: Presents

Arthur grunted feeling something jump on his chest, the man flinched as he opened his eyes. Seeing his child look down at him smile made him question to why he didn’t lock the door.

“Daddy! Mommy! wake up wake up! Santa came..come on.”

Groaning he ran his fingers down his face as he sat up, glancing at you he then nudged your side jolting you awake.

“I’m up”

Sighing you noticed your son’s 100 watt smile as he bounced on the bed. Smiling you shook your head with a small chuckle as you slipped out of the bed, grabbing the robe you slipped it around your body as you lifted your son off the mattress.

“Come on cowboy, we got presents to open.”

“I’m coming I’m coming.” Arthur grunted as he slipped his long pants on, scratching his cheek he walked out to where the tree was, watching you set Isaac down he then sat next to you as his arms wove around your waist bringing you close. 

Arthur couldn’t be happier, watching his boy open the gifts, a smile lighting up his face as he showed you both all the toy’s he got.

“Look how happy he is Arthur, it’s so cute.”

Giving your husband a smile Arthur messaged your wrist then sighed as he pulled out a small box, handing it to you he patiently waited for you to open it up hoping that you;d like it.

Biting your lip you opened the box and gasped, seeing the beautiful necklace made your eyes water, your favorite animal on a chain.

“Oh Arthur.”

“I know it might not be much though-” Cutting him of you gave him a gentle kiss, pulling back you chuckled kissing his cheek. “It’s beautiful Arthur”

Sighing you closed your eyes as he slipped it around your neck, humming you kissed his cheek handing him the gift you gotten him.

“I hope you like it.”

Glancing at the box he undid it then smiled shaking his head. “A costume knife, darlin this is too much.”

Shaking his head he placed the blade back in it’s holster though knowing how you are he smiled kissing your cheek. “Thank you, I love it.”


	17. December 16: Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, had to go to bed early cause I'm working 40hrs this week. This might be the only chapter I can post until Thursday night.

Sighing you dusted your hand’s off giving Abigail a smile, glancing over at your daughter you let out a sigh she was following Jack around and it was a cute site. 

Following your gaze Abigail smiled nudging your side. “It’s that cute.”

Arthur huffed as he walked over to you, kissing your cheek he glanced over at John.

“Hmp I wouldn’t say cute is the right word.” he muttered, while he did care for Jack he wasn’t sure how to feel knowing his little girl had a crush on the boy. Clearing out his throat Arthur tore his gaze away from the two kids as he looked for his son.

“Where’s Isaac?”

Smiling you grabbed a cup of coffee as you waited for Arthur to sit down in his large chair, you always liked curling into his lap.

“With the dog’s, now come Arthur let’s relax by the fireplace...I wanna hear about Abigail and John’s farm, she told me Uncle was helping them”

Arthur snorted as he sat himself down, once you were comfortable in his lap you just closed your eyes enjoying the warmth of the fireplace, you didn’t know how long the two were talking to Arthur since when you opened your eyes again you spotted Jack and Isaac playing while Mary was sleeping against the dogs side.

“This is nice and well thank you for letting us stay the night.”

Your lips twitched into a smile as Arthur waved his hand. “It’s freezing outside, I’m not having you bring Abigail and Jack out their,besides tomorrow is Christmas” He muttered.

Smiling you pressed your lips against his cheek. “You’re such a good man Arthur.”Teasing him the man grumbled though his cheeks turned a bright pink.

Changing the subject Arthur shifted your body to get a better look at the fire. “Nice night for a fire.”

Well that was something you could agree one.


	18. December 17: Stocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Arthur Morgan, The dog {{ Boomer }}
> 
> Pairing: Modern!Arthur Morgan and his dog
> 
> Summary: The dog just had to take the Christmas stocking.
> 
> A/n: Okay this one is really bad and really rushed, I’m coming off of 40hrs and I am sick, talking about sore throat, headaches, stuffed nose and i’m throwing up…all that good stuff so yea this one is shit.

Arthur scratched his cheek as he looked at the fireplace, looking at the chair he counted out the stockings, their was his, yours, the dog’s and of course his son’s.

Nodding to himself he grabbed his stocking off from the chair, hooking it against the wall he went to reach for yours missing the dog slowly approach said stockings.

While he was busy hanging yours up he missed Boomer grabbing his own stocking running off with it not wanting to get caught.

Grunting Arthur then grasped his son’s stocking hanging it up, satisfied he went to reach for Boomers only to find nothing.

Narrowing his eyes he looked around the living room not finding anything, gritting his teeth he looped his fingers threw his belt loops.

“That damn dog.”

Making his way to the kitchen he spotted a piece of fabric on the ground. “Hell” pinching the bridge of his nose he did not need this. Following the strands of fabric he then found himself in his and yours bedroom.

Looking around the room he noticed the Boomers butt hanging out from under the bed, the dog letting out a few growls every now and then.

“HA Gotcha!”

His arms wove around the dogs backside as he dragged him out, seeing he then went to reach for the stocking he pit bull had in its mouth. Arthur grunted as he and the dog started to play tug of war until he heard a distinct sound of ripping.

Letting it go the stocking then flew into the air as Boomer jumped up and snatched it.

Running his fingers down his face Arthur petted the dogs head as Boomer laid down on his lap.

“Might as well call mama to get you a new one.”

Boomer let out a small woof, jumping up he licked Arthurs face as the man petted him.

Chuckling Arthur scratched behind the dog’s ear. “Love ya too boy.”


	19. December 18: Cookies

Arthur shrugged his jacket off as he stepped into his home, he was just getting back from a hunt , taking a deep breath in he smelt something pleasant.

Stepping into the kitchen he spotted his twins hovering over the counter, grinning he then walked over you . Wrapping his arms around your waist he then pressed his face against your neck.

"Don't you smell good."

Chuckling you shook your head, leaning into his arms.

"Really what do I smell like Arthur."

"Hmm cookies."Kissing your cheek he pulled back grinning as he looked at the plate full off cookies, reaching for one he heard his twins shouting at him.

"No daddy no!"

"You can't do that!! Those are for Santa!! Not you ."

Arthur groaned though you just let out a laugh taking a gingerbread man off the plate, handing it to your husband you ruffled the twins hair.

"Hush !! I think Daddy deserves a cookie for being such a good father right.?"

Looking up at their father Isaac and rushed to their dad hugging his legs .

"We're sorry daddy !"

Arthur chuckled as he grabbed two more cookies . "Here now why don't you two run along .

Smile you watched them rush off, shaking you head you kissed his cheek. "I think Daddy deserves more than a cookie to night "

Letting out a small growl he wrapped his arm around your waist. "Is that right?"


	20. December 19: Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Arthur get caught up in a snow storm, stopping by a motel you two seemed grow closer this Christmas eve night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Request:  
> December 19: Santa- Claimed by User the-rhinestone-cowboy {{ on tumblr- Brithday gift}  
> Request info: Arthur and the reader get caught in the snow on the way to a Christmas celebration with the gang?
> 
> Pairing: Modern!Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> A/n: Happy birthday @rhinestone-cowboy, I am so sorry if this horrible.

Arthur grunted as he packed his things in the car, glancing at you he sighed then slipped into the car waiting for you. Frowning the man clutched the steering wheel then dropped his shoulders. He didn’t want to go to this party, not when you were pregnant.

Watching the snow fall he sighed as you slipped into the car, starting it up he then started to drive off to the pent house where Dutch was holding the part.

“This is this an asinine idea! goin out in this weather with you bein pregnant.”He growled though you just rolled your eyes as you squeezed his knee. 

“Calm down Arthur it’s going to be fine, besides I want to see the gang before i have the baby.” You state leaning into the seat closing your eyes.

Sighing Arthur continued to drive as he turned the windshield wipers on though it seemed the snow was getting worse and the conversation you both were sharing wasn’t any better.

“I’m stoppin, we can see them tomorrow!”

“That’s not fair Arthur! you just don’t want to go.” Shouting at him you turned away huffing with your arms crossed over your chest as Arthur pulled of the highway, driving slowly he then pulled into a motel’s parking lot.

“Stay here” he slipped from the car as he then walked off to the main office, waiting for him you then placed your hand on your stomach.

“It’s not like Im going anywhere” you muttered.

Rubbing your shoulder you then looked around the room, it was nice and warm. Glancing out the window you noticed Arthur on the phone outside, frowning you rubbed your stomach worrying for him.

He must be cold,licking your lower lip you shifted on the bed waiting for him. Once he entered the room you jumped up rushing to him, wrapping your arms around his neck you placed a small kiss to his cheek then grabbed his hands warming them up.

“I’m sorry Arthur…I know you were worried for me and the baby. I just wanted to See Hosea…and a few of the others.” You could do with out seeing certain people.

Arthur sighed then he smiled rubbing your stomach gently. “I love you Brooke…and…yea I just didn’t wanna lose you…lot of assholes out here that drive like shit.” he muttered bringing your body close he then gave you a gentle kiss.

“Now how about we watch some sappy Christmas movies”

Laughing you smiled as you tugged him to the bed sitting down. “That sounds like a perfect night.”


	21. December 20: Sled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from my tumblr account:  
> Anonymous inquired:  
> Hey I got an idea for the sled : how about reader and Arthur decide to take their young son sledding and Arthur comments he hasn’t been sledding since he was very little, so it leads all of them enjoying the snow by sledding for hours and making new memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the late chapters, I am reallly sick.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, it was cold outside though he knew that wasn’t going to stop you or his son. With the sled hanging over his sled, he chuckled as his son tugged at his pants.

Rubbing the back of his neck he took a deep breath then sighed chewing his inner cheek.

“Ya know….I haven’t been sledding since i was little…my daddy was always a mean drunk but my mama…she would always take me.” Arthur muttered though giving him a smile you pressed a little kiss to his cheek.

“Well, we’ll make sure Isaac has some good memory’s Arthur.” Holding his hand you gave it a squeeze as Isaac went to sit on the sled. 

“Daddy! Push me!”

Smiling you shook your head though Arthur chuckled as he held the back of his son’s sled. “Hold on tight boy.”

Isaac looked up at his father grinning he clutched his sled,though he started to laugh as his father let go and soon he was flying down the hill.

Arthur sighed though pulling you to his side he gave your hips a squeeze, winking he kissed your cheek then rushed down the hill as the snow flew up behind him.

Isaac laughed as he then rolled the sled, smiling he turned to his father then jumped into the man’s arms. Squealing as his father spun him around he two then fell back into the snow.

Walking down to the two, you chuckled sliding down the hill yourself, grinning you scooped up some snow tossing it at Arthur’s head, smacking him in the head knocking his hat off.

Laughing Arthur let out a small growl as he placed his snow down. “You little minx.”

Gasping you quickly took off running as Arthur started to chase after you though Isaac let out his own laugh as he followed after his father.

“Get mommy!”

“No! don’t get mommy.”

Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around your waist as Isaac let his small arms clutch your leg.

“We got mommy!.”

“We did! though daddy will make sure mommy pay’s tonight.”Arthur nuzzled his nose into your neck. “Now why don’t you get the sled, we’ll all ride down it.

Isaac nodded his head rushing off though you looked up at Arthur giving him a playful smile. “I hope you’re keeping that promise Mr.Morgan.”

Grinning the man shook his head as he took the sled from his son’s hand, clearing his throat he hen lifted him up as he carried his boy up the hill. “Don’t I always.”

Once you three reached the top, Arthur set the sled down. With him sitting in the back he let your body rest into his as Isaac sat himself down on your lap.

“Let’s see how fast we can get this.” Grinning Arthur then launched the sled down the hill, happy to make these knew memories with you and his son.


	22. December 21: Snow Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this, i am still sick.

Wetting his lips, Arthur glanced around his front yard. Lot of snow this year, he knew Isaac would be happy about that. Sighing the man clasped his hands together thankful for the glove’s and winter coat, it was rather freezing and he just couldn’t wait to get back to California. Sighing he shook his head from those thoughts.

Hearing laughter the man turned around though a small smile appeared on his face.

You were bundled up as Isaac tugged at your wrist pulling you out side, laughing softly you shook you head as you stopped on the porch, smiling you nodded at the little boy.

“Go ahead, I’ll be here watching, daddy’s gonna help you.”

Issac beamed then rushed off to his father tossing himself in the man’s arms. “You’re gonna help me right daddy.”

“Of course I am..now we gotta make the base.”

Arthur ruffled his son’s head then placed the wool cap back on his head, glancing around he then started to roll a large ball in the snow, ignoring the slight pain in his back he didn’t want to think about that, he wanted to make his son happy.

Isaac let out a small laugh though watching his father he gathered up his own snow then started to roll it out, making sure it was smaller than the base he waited for his dad to lift the middle piece up.

Smiling Arthur then gathered enough snow then let Isaac pick up the small ball. “Ready boy?”

“yup!”

“OKay.” Chuckling he then lifted his son up and watched as the little boy place the head on the second piece for the snow man.

Placing Isaac down, the child then rushed off to you grabbing the carrot and the piece’s of coal for it’s eyes and buttons.

Arthur lifted his son each time to place a piece on though the boy still looked sad.

“What’s wrong Isaac? I think this is a great snowman.”

Isaac sniffled then pouted his lips. “He’s missing a hat, can I give him mine.”

“NO, I’m not havin you freeze for some stupid.”Arthur let out a sigh hearing him sniffle even more.

Shaking his head he slipped his hat off then placed it on the snowman’s head.

“What do you think now.?”

Isaac’s eyes went wide though clinging to his fathers leg he gave him a large smile. “He’s perfect! just like you daddy.”

Smiling Arthur then lifted his son up, letting the boy rest against his hips he then made his way back to the house as you waited on the porch. “How about we make you and mama tomorrow.”

“Okay~”


	23. December 22: Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> Anonymous inquired:  
> Idea for jungle bells. Okay so what if reader decides to surprise Arthur with some festive lingerie. Like one of those red and white get ups but it has little bells on it. (Cute but holiday taky kinda) 😉 
> 
> Pairing: Modern!Arthur Morgan x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings || Rating: Light smut here and swearing from Arthur
> 
> A/n:Since it’s been so long, i put some light smut here

Licking your lips you stood in front of the long mirror in the bedroom you and Arthur shared. You found a nice lingerie to wear for your husband, a sexy little red and white piece. The bra was a deep red with white lace covering the top of the cup, followed by a pair of green and gold bells hanging from the middle clasp.You had to chuckle since with every moment the bells let out a little jingle each time.You wore a white laced pair of panties that were covered by a matching red skirt with lace trim. Talking a deep breath you made your way over to the bed, with each jingle you did your best to calm your racing heart.

Hearing the door slam you knew Arthur was home, fixing your hair you called out for your husband.

Arthur grunted looking around the apartment, not finding you was concerning though he only relaxed once he heard your voice.

Shaking his head the man slipped his hat off, followed by his boots. The man was happy he was done working for the week, that he’d be able to spend Christmas with you.

Opening the door the man’s jaw went slacked seeing you laying out on the bed.Swallowing thickly he could feel a tightening in his pants.

Shaking his head he stepped closer to, his knees hitting the bed as he let your legs wrap around his hips.

“Darlin, what’s all this about?”

Smiling you ran your fingers up his chest. “Well I wanted you to have an early Christmas present Arthur…you’ve been a good boy.”

Letting out a small growl Arthur tugged you closer to his body, on hand dipping under the skirt with the fingers brushing the silk panties as his other hand grasp your breast, the bells jingling every time his fingers brushed the nipple. 

Riding his hand Arthur continued to play with you as his lips then brushed your neck, trailing his lips up to your ear the man then looked you in the eye.

“I think i’m gonna keep this cute little skirt and bra on…I want hear these little bells when I’m fucking you.”

Pulling his finger out from your warmth he gave you a smirk as he licked the juices away.

“You taste so good darlin”

Biting your lip you gave the man a weak smile, your fingers running over the bulge in his pants. 

“Then what are you waiting for cowboy.”


	24. December 23: Carols  & December 24: Icicle on hold

The day's December 23: Carols & December 24: Icicle are gonna be on hold until I can think of an idea for them unless anyone has an idea that they might like to see. I just been sick this past week annnnd well my mind went blank and I just couldn't write.

I am so sorry about this.


	25. December 23: Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-Request:  
> December 23: Carols   
> Anonymous inquired:  
> (It’s the anon from before) Ohhh, I see. I’m sorry; I’m not really familiar with his character at all, but I was thinking of a little scenario along the lines of he hears his s/o kinda singing some carols while she decorates their house & he realizes she has a pretty nice voice & wonders why he’s never really noticed it before because she often sings as she goes about her day; then you could have him come up behind her and they start dancing while she’s still singing? Sorry if that’s lame. ^^’

Arthur Morgan must had dozed off since what woke him was some soft singing, it was one of those Christmas song’s he’s heard so much whenever he’s around town.Though he liked this singing a lot more than those idiots that seemed to surrounded him once he stepped out of a store.

Licking his lips he slipped his hat on then took a deep breath stepping out into the cold, his boots crunching in the snow. Blinking a few times he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.He never knew you could sing and he was happy he was able to witness this moment, you had a beautiful voice and the man couldn’t get enough.

Watching you place decorations on the side of the house was a cute site too.Sighing he made his way over to you as his arms wrapped around your waist. Placing a kiss to the side of your head you just looked up at him, giving him a large smile you then placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Hello handsome.”

Sighing Arthur then let you face him, his arms wove around your waist as he pulled you in for a dance.

“Now how about you sing me one of those annoying little Christmas songs.” Laughing you nuzzled into his chest, glancing up at him you started to sing on of your favorite songs as Arthur danced with you under the stars, you really didn’t think the night could get better than this.


	26. December 24: Icicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt,Series,Request or Sequel:
> 
> Anonymous said:For the icicle one; how about he asks his s/o what she’d like for Christmas and she says; ‘The prettiest icicle you see’ maybe he does one better and carves something really nice out of it? Idk; I hope these help! 
> 
> I hope you don’t mind if I tweaked this one a little
> 
> Character: Arthur Morgan
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> Fandom: Red Dead Redemption 2

Arthur sighed as his fingers nervously ran over the hilt of his gun, it was the first year you two would be spending Christmas alone and the man was worried he’d screw this up.

Biting his lip he put his gun away then cleared out his throat to get your attention away from the book you were reading. 

“Y/n...I gotta ask you...what do you want for Christmas.”

Closing the book you thought for a moment then gave him a teasing smile, shaking your head you pressed your lips against his for a brief kiss. “How about you get me the prettiest icicle you find.”

Blinking a few times Arthur scratched his cheek trying to think on how that would even be possible but the man wanted to get you the perfect gift.

The first place where Arthur went to was the mountains, he found lot’s of icicle’s hanging off the trees though when ever he tried to grab on the damn things would break.

Pushing his hat up to scratch the side of his side he let out a defeated sigh, he didn’t know how this would work.

Biting his lip he then picked his knife up from the ground though spotting the carving on the hilt gave him an idea...he just hoped you liked it and thank good he still had time to make it.

It was a nice morning though Arthur was nervous about his gift he was about to give to you. With his heart racing the man cleared out his throat as he handed you a small box, hand shaking he gave you a nervous smile.

“I hope ya like it...I actually i....made it myself.” the man muttered.

Glancing at him you tucked a strand of hair out of your eyes as you smiled at him.

“Arthur.” Watching him for a moment you slowly opened the box though your eyes went wide seeing what laid in the box.

A beautiful golden knife with a mahogany hilt but what was carved into the hilt is the thing that was making you tear up.

Arthur had managed to carve what looked to be the inside of a cave with icicles dripping down.

Blinking your tears away, you placed the knife gently in the box as you hugged the man tightly, placing a kiss to his head you just let you a small laugh.

“It’s beautiful Arthur....thank you.”

“Well you said you wanted the prettiest icicle..now I couldn’t find one that did ya justice so I thought this was the next best thing and well this is one you can hold...Merry Christmas Darlin.”

Smiling you then pulled him in for another kiss. “Merry Christmas Arthur.”


	27. December 25: Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-Request:   
> December 25: Christmas Movies.  
> Reader goes through labor when you two are watching Christmas movies.
> 
> Character: Arthur Morgan
> 
> Pairing: Modern!Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> Fandom: Red Dead Redemption 2

Snuggling into your husband’s side you gave Arthur a large smile,licking your lips you kissed the mans cheek feeling the stubble against your lips.This is a nice Christmas Eve though my feet are killing me. Chuckling you rubbed your stomach gently feeling the baby kick.

“Let’s watch some Christmas movies Arthur.”

Holding back a groan Arthur just forced a smile on his face as his hand gently rubbed your stomach.

“Fine! but i ain’t watchin those cheesy ass Hallmark movies.”

Laughing you shook your head, grasping his cheek you then tugged him in for a kiss. “That’s fine with me.”

It was during the Grinch when Arthur heard the sharp intake of a breath, followed by a whimper.

Standing up the man turned to you, you were giving him a forced smile as your arms wrapped around your stomach. He spotted a small wet patch on the couch though panicking he stepped back then rushed off to grab the suit case. 

“You stay here...I’ll..I’ll get the car ready.”

You winced sitting up though the wetness in your pants was more embarrassing than anything but seeing him rush around was cute but you knew he really shouldn’t be panicking.

“Arthur...breath...my water broke but it’s nothing to freak out about....now jsut take a deep breath and we’ll walk out together alright.”

“Darlin our baby is comin how can I!” stopping him you waddled over to the man grasping his hand gently.

“It’s okay Arthur...really.” Running your thumb over his hand you then tugged him out the door of your apartment letting your husband drive you to the hospital.

It might have been a long ride, and with the contractions getting more painful you were positive Arthur Morgan was going well over the speed limit but you didn’t care at the moment, you just wanted your son out of you.

Getting to the hospital was one thing, though once you got check in and when you started to push...well you were just happy to have your husband by your side holding your hand.

It might have been Christmas morning but holding his son in his arms was the best Christmas present he could have asked for.

Smiling his finger ran down his son’s soft cheek, looking over at you, you just gave your husband a tired smile.

“Isn’t he the cutest.”

Chuckling Arthur pressed a kiss to your head,as he sat down cradling his newborn son to his chest. “hn, he’s perfect..best damn Christmas gift...nothin tops this...we made this boy y/n..”

Pausing he looked over at your form seeing that you had fallen asleep, shaking his head he smiled. You deserved your rest and well, once you wake up he’ll let the gang know.

“Merry Christmas love, and Merry Christmas to you too Isaac.” Arthur blinked a away his tears though smiling down at his son, this really was once special Christmas.


End file.
